


Pilot

by morgay



Category: Lost
Genre: Basically Pilot in book form, Episode One, Lost - Freeform, Lost show, Matt from Heroes is in the Pilot did I just now realize this, Nostalgia yup, was written January 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgay/pseuds/morgay
Summary: Lost's first episode "Pilot" written in book form.





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> My, this was originally a very ambitious project to write every single episode but after I didn't pick up on it for two years I guess that's been dropped. However, I will say I enjoyed writing this and it was fun paying attention to such descriptive detail.
> 
> Anywho, yeah, show doesn't belong to me, only the way I've written this. Enjoy eh?

**Episode One.**

_After a plane crash leaves 48 people stranded on an island, the survivors hope for a quick rescue, only to learn the island holds deep, dark secrets._

࿇ ༻༝ ✿ ༝༺ ࿇

A man's eyes snapped open and he was greeted with lush green leaves, rustling harshly above his head. The squawk of an unknown bird called in the background, as the man breathed heavily, not being able to understand where he was.

He took in the scenery and tried to move, but gasped as he was greeted with pain. As he was busy catching his breath, he heard twigs snapping. He turned his head to the side and noticed a pale golden retriever exit from the bushes, his tongue lolling. The man watched as the dog ran away.

With a grunt, the suited man pulled himself up, grabbing a nearby bamboo and gritting his teeth. He managed to push himself to his feet, letting out a groan.

He pulled back his shirt and quickly examined his chest for any wounds, but was in too much pain to see any, or find any for that matter.

He dug in his pocket and took out a small bottle of vodka—the one he had had on the plane. He leaned back on one of the bamboos before hearing screams, beginning to sprint that way. He pushed bamboos out of his way and twisted his head around desperately, wondering what was going on. He ran into a clearing and didn't take any note to the white shoe hanging from a tree branch.

He panted as he exited the forest, a large beach being reveled before his eyes. Waves crashed on the water, and lapped upon the beach. He heard a woman screaming and he turned his head around. A jet engine could be heard whirling, and he stopped, catching his breath, taking in everything that was going on.

A plane was in pieces, burning on the beach, and the suited man limped through the people screaming indignantly. Some people were on the ground in pain, others panicked, and others simply holding their hands to their mouths and crying in shock. He heard jet fumes and heard a call. "Help me. Somebody, help me out. Somebody, help me over here!"

The engine whirring continued and the man let out raspy breaths, before hearing the call again: "Somebody, help me out!"

A woman ran before falling, "Oh my god!" Escaping from her mouth. People ran from the flames and began helping each other out, friends or not.

A Korean man was screaming something in his own language, and the suited man noticed a black man screaming, "Walt! Walt!"

An old man ran by, saying, "Stay away from the gas! Stay there!" As more screams erupted into the air. Another woman was standing, her eyes closed, crying and screaming loudly.

A man cried "Help! Help!" In pain and the suited man turned his head to the noise. "Somebody help me!" He was laying on the ground, the plane engine whirling quickly near him. The man was stuck under a large, metal piece of the plane, raising his hand to the suited man and whimpering, "Help! Help..."

He spirited over and looked at the metal, as the man kept moaning, "Oh, my leg!" The suited man called to another man: "Hey, get over here. Give me a hand." He called to more people: "You, come on! Come over here! Give me a hand!"

The two men came over and the suited man said: "Okay, one, two, three." The other two men lifted the metal piece, and the suited man drug the groaning man out from the plane piece. He noticed his bloody leg, and ripped open that part of the pants. He wrapped it with cloth, and then heard a woman yell, "Help! Please, help me!"

Dear god, will this ever end? The suited man thought irritably, but pushed it to the back of his mind. He raised his head and noticed a pregnant woman on the ground, panting. In panic, he yelled to the two guys, "Get him out of here. Get him away from the engine."

He ran through the broken pieces of the plane and heard, "Help me!" From the same woman. He ran up to her and fell to his knees as she grabbed his shoulders in pain. "Please, help me. I'm having contractions!" She exclaimed.

"How many months pregnant are you?" He asked her.

"Only eight months."

"How far apart are they coming?"

"I don't know, a few just happened."

He turned his head and watched a man in a blue shirt giving CPR to an old black woman in a striped pink shirt and black pants.

A man ran by one of the jet engines, and an old man (one of the men who helped get the trapped man out of the metal) yelled "Hey! Get away from there!"

In a blink, the man was sucked into the plane engine, and it exploded into bits, more smoke burning into the sky. The explosion caused the suited man to fall over the pregnant woman. After the explosion ceased he helped the blonde pregnant woman up. "Listen to me!" He began to her. "Look at me! You're gonna be okay." He nodded to her. "Do you understand me? But you have to sit absolutely still." She nodded slightly before scrunching up her face in pain.

He turned to a fat man with frizzy, curly brown hair. "Hey! You! Come here!" The man turned around to him in confusion. "I need you to get this woman away from these fumes." He pointed on the opposite side of the plane crash. "Take her over there, stay with her. If her contractions occur closer than three minutes, call me!"

The large man didn't look very happy. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"I'll be right back!" The suited man told the pregnant woman.

She whispered, "Thank you."

The large man yelled to the suited man "Hey! What's your name?"

He turned around. "Jack!"

Jack ran to the man in the blue shirt giving CPR to the old black woman, stopping him. "Stop! Her head's not tilted back enough. You're blowing into her stomach."

The blue-suited man said, "You sure? That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard, I'm licensed."

Jack almost scoffed as he put his ear next to the old black woman's mouth and said, "You need to think about giving that license back."

He replied, "Maybe we should do one of those hole things. Stick the pen in the throat?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen." The blue-suited man nodded and crawled over the woman's legs, stumbling to his legs and yelling, "Does anyone have any pens? Do you have a pen? Does anybody have a pen?"

"Come on..." Jack muttered to himself, still giving CPR to the woman. "Come on!" He pressed his two hands against her chest. "Come on! Come on!" He put his ear to her mouth again before continuing using his hands on her chest. Jack heard gasping from her as she coughed, eyes closed as she tried to raise her head.

"Big deep breaths. Big breaths," Jack smiled a bit as he told her what to do, happy he had saved her. He heard creaking and looked up, watching the wing of the plane swaying back and forth dangerously. He realized the pregnant woman and large man were still in that same spot—right below the swaying part of the plane.

He ran to the place he had been before and yelled, "Move! Move! Move! Get her up! Get her out of there!"

The frizzy-haired man looked up and gasped. Both he and Jack grabbed the pregnant woman and escorted her quickly out from under the wing of the plane. It fell and crashed, exploding into bits. The trio fell and plummeted into the sand. Because of the wing, tons of other parts of the plane exploded, fire burning them. A man in a dark gray and black striped shirt (and a black jacket and a necklace) was casually walking before one of the plane pieces crashed behind him. He looked back and scratched his head before bafflingly continuing on.

As more people screamed, Jack asked the pregnant woman, "You okay?" And she replied with "Yeah. yeah," nodding.

He looked over at the large man in the blue-striped shirt. "You?" When he didn't reply Jack said, "Stay with her."

The frizzy-haired man retorted, "Dude, I'm not going anywhere."

Jack didn't say anything as he stood up, leaving the two behind. Jack stumbled through the flames as people ran around him in fear. He walked to a part of the plane where the seats were limply hanging, and he grabbed ahold of one as he held his head.

Then, the man in the blue shirt (who had been giving CPR to the old black lady) came up behind Jack and held a large amount of pens in his hand, saying, "I didn't know which one would work best." Jack turned his head and grabbed them slowly. "They're all good. Thanks," he muttered.

He slowly limped away from the man, sitting down beside a red bag and opening it up. He examined everything in it before taking some, running back to the same forest, just in a different and more open part. In pain, he took off his black suit-jacket thingy, and cringed. He gritted his teeth as he looked down at the blood-stained white shirt, hanging the black suit-jacket on a tree branch.

Jack lifted his white shirt and a large bloody scar was revealed. He breathed heavily before falling to his knees, placing the white shirt aside. He lifted his arm and grunted as he attempted to touch it. It burned and he gasped, titling his head back in pain. Suddenly, a woman in a white shirt with long brown hair walked out of the bushes, tears rolling down her cheeks, but she made no sign of crying as of now.

"Excuse me!" Jack exclaimed to the woman, gritting his teeth as more pain came to him. The woman looked at Jack. "Did you ever use a needle?"

She came forward, sniffing. "What?"

"Did you ever patch a pair of jeans?"

"I, uh... I made the drapes in my apartment."

"That's fantastic. Listen... Do you have a second? I could use a little help here." She nodded before walking forward.

"Help with what?"

He pointed to the opened scar. "With this."

The woman looked away and closed her eyes. "Look, I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor, but I just can't reach it."

She opened her eyes at him, horrified. "You want me to sew that? Like the drapes." She paused. "I used a sewing machine."

"No, you can do this, I'm telling you," Jack replied to the green-eyed woman. "If you wouldn't mind."

She blinked and hesitated before saying, "Of course I will."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Jack picked up the vodka and gave it to her. "It's for your hand." She got onto her knees and poured some into her hand, rubbing it on her knuckles. "Save me some... For the wound," Jack ordered.

She picked up a box of thread, needles, and scissors Jack had scavenged from the red bag. "Any color preference?" She asked hesitantly, clearly not liking the idea of sewing someone's wound up.

Jack smiled and chuckled. "No. Standard black."

He poured the vodka on his wound and hung his head, groaning in pain from the stinging.

The scenery changed to a man in a blue shirt with black sleeves picking up a cigarette, placing it in his mouth, bright green eyes narrowed. He lit the cigarette with a lighter, preceding to snap the lighter shut. He stood up and looked over the scenery, before turning around and flicking the cigarette onto the ground.

The pregnant woman stood on the beach, the waves coursing over her feet. The large frizzy-haired man was placing large mounds of food in a box, making sure everything fit.

A bald old man, the one who helped rescue another man from the metal in fact, was sitting on the beach, a nasty red scar running over his left eye. He was wearing a white plaid shirt and kaki pants.

The man in the blue shirt held a phone to his ear, murmuring "Come on."

A dark-skinned man was throwing some wood into a fire, watching the blue-shirted man walk by, curly black hair waving in the cool wind. "Hey, you!" The dark-skinned man called to a man in a black and dark gray striped shirt, with a black jacket and necklace. The man raised his head. "What's your name?" The dark-skinned man asked.

"Me? Charlie," the man in the dark gray and black striped shirt replied.

Charlie stood up.

"Charlie, we need help with the fire," the dark-skinned man replied with a nod. He gave Charlie a piece of long wood. "No one will see it if it isn't big."

Charlie nodded back. "Okay, I'm on it. What's your name?"

"Sayid," the dark-skinned man replied.

"Sayid. I'm on it, Sayid."

The black woman who Jack had given CPR to was sitting on the ground, crying, as she held and kissed a silver ring, closing her eyes as tears ran down her face.

The woman in the white shirt was stitching up Jack's wound, and slightly closed her eyes every few seconds. "I might throw up on you," she stated to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "You're doing fine," he replied.

The woman looked at him. "You don't seem afraid at all." She paused for a heartbeat. "I don't understand that."

Jack chuckled. "Well, fear's sort of an odd thing." He looked at the ground. "When I was in residency, my first solo procedure, was a spinal surgery on a 16–year–old kid. A girl. And at the end, after thirteen hours, I was closing her up and I... I accidentally ripped her dural sack. It's at the base of the spine where all the nerves come together. Membrane as thin as tissue, and... So it ripped open. Nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her, and I... The terror was just so... Crazy, so real... And I knew I had to deal with it." A tear ran down his cheek. "So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in. Let it take over. Let it go its thing. But only for five seconds, that's all I was gonna give. So I started to count. One, two, three, four, five. And it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up, and she was fine."

The woman had been listening intently, and when Jack finished, she began, "If that had been me, I think I would've run for the door."

Jack shook his head. "No. I don't think that's true." He looked back at her. "You're not running now."

~~~~

Stars shone brightly in the sky, as about six people gathered around a fire. Charlie had white bandages around his fingers and he was finishing writing 'F A T E' on them for each finger, sitting beside Sayid.

"You think they would've come by now," Sayid murmured, staring off into space, hands on his knees.

Charlie took off his hoodie and looked at him. "Hmm? Who?"

"Anyone," Sayid replied. Charlie looked at the ground before returning to marking on the bandages.

A blonde girl was painting her nails, large earrings hanging from her ears. The man in the blue shirt sat beside her, offering a chocolate bar.

"As if I'm gonna eat chocolate," she scoffed, continuing painting her nails.

The man looked away. "Shannon, we may be here for a while."

Shannon looked at him. "The plane had a black box, idiot. They know exactly where we are, they're coming."

He looked back at her. "I'll eat on the rescue boat," Shannon said. He raised a brow and she repeated louder, "I'll eat on the rescue boat."

The blue-shirted man took a bite out of the chocolate and Shannon looked at him disgustingly.

The pregnant woman was sitting down, and the large frizzy-haired man came and sat beside her.

"Hungry?" He asked her.

"Yeah. thanks," she replied softly with a smile. He gave her some food.

"Any more, uh... You know, baby stuff?" The frizzy-haired man asked her.

The pregnant woman shook her head. "No... I'm okay."

He handed her a napkin. "Well, hang in there."

"Yeah, you too," she replied as he stood up and walked away with the food.

He came back and handed her another one, and the pregnant woman chuckled and smiled.

A black man was sitting beside his son. "You sure you're warm enough?" He asked him.

The little boy nodded but said nothing, looking to be around ten or eleven years old.

A Korean man was sitting by his Korean wife. "You must not leave my sight," he spoke in Korean, nodding at his words. "You must follow me wherever I go. Do you understand?" The Korean woman nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about the others," the Korean man continued in their language. "We need to stay together."

The woman in the white shirt watched as Jack helped an injured man. A large piece of metal was sticking out of his stomach, and blood ran down from his face.

The woman in the white shirt asked Jack, "Do you think he's gonna live?"

Jack looked up at her, hardly making eye contact. "Do you know him?"

The woman blinked slowly. "He was sitting next to me." Jack looked back at the man and said nothing.

Sparks flew up in the air as Jack spoke. "We must've been at about 40,000 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket and dropped." He held a leaf in his hand, that he had made look like a plane. The woman in white sat beside him. "Maybe 200 feet." He slowly acted as if the airplane were heading downwind. "The turbulence was..." Jack shook his head. "I blacked out."

"I didn't," the woman in the white shirt spoke. "I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I... Couldn't bring myself to look back." Jack looked at her. "And then the front end of the plane broke off."

Jack nodded slowly. "Well, it's not here on the beach. Neither is the tail." After a pause he continued. "We need to figure out which way we came in."

"Why?" She inquired.

"There's a chance we could find the cockpit. It it's intact we might be able to find the transceiver. We could send out a signal, help the rescue team find us."

"How do you know all that?"

Jack chuckled. "I took a couple of flying lessons. Wasn't for me." He threw the leaf airplane into the fire.

The woman looked at him. "I saw some smoke. Just through the valley. If you're thinking about going for the cockpit, I'm going with you."

Jack looked away and smiled a bit. "I don't know your name."

The woman in the white shirt smiled. "I'm Kate."

"Jack," he replied.

A crashing and tumbling sound was heard, and both Kate and Jack looked to the way of the loud sounds. They looked at the mountains as the sounds continued. The old man with a scar over his eye turned around, eyes wide. More people looked as the sound didn't stop.

The little boy looked that way too, his father doing the same. Shannon and her brother looked. "What was that?" Shannon asked fearfully.

As the crashing continued Sayid stood up, Charlie on his heels. "That was weird, right?" Charlie called after him.

The little boy's eyes widened. "Is that Vincent?"

The dad's eyes were wide. "It's not Vincent," he replied after he walked after his son.

The pregnant woman asked, "Did anybody see that?" The large man with frizzy hair replied, "Yeah."

Suddenly, loud knocking filled the air, and the man in the blue shirt stood up and ran that way.

"Boone!" Shannon called after her brother.

As the whirring continued the palm trees shook and fell, Jack and Kate stood beside Sayid and Charlie.

"Terrific," Charlie said sarcastically.

*FLASHBACK*

The wing of the plane was shown as Jack looked out of the plane window.

A woman passed by, one of the women who worked in the plane and gave people drinks and food. "So, how's the drink?" The woman in the light blue outfit asked with a smile.

Jack nodded. "It's good."

The woman grinned. "That wasn't a very strong reaction."

"Well, it's not a very strong drink," he retorted playfully.

The woman grabbed two bottles of vodka and gave it to him. "Shh. Just don't tell anyone," she murmured.

Jack nodded at the drinks. "This, of course, breaks some critical FAA regulations."

She smiled, saying nothing, and walked away. Jack stuffed one vodka in his suit pocket. He poured the other in his drink and began to drink it, finishing it off fairly quickly.

He stood up out of his chair to throw the drink away, and a man in all black walked by and pushed him out of the way, saying "Excuse me."

Another woman said, "Sir, excuse me!" to the man in a black jacket and shirt, his hair a light blonde color.

The woman Jack had given CPR to looked up at him. "Guess he really had to go."

Two staff members pursued the man. "Sir, excuse me!" They called after him. Jack sat back down and suddenly the plane shook, a rumbling sound filling the plane. Jack put on his seatbelt.

The bell rang and a woman said through the speaker, "The pilot has switched on the "fasten seatbelts" sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Jack looked at the woman in the pink-red striped shirt. "It's normal," he laughed.

She looked back at him. "Oh. I know. I've just never been a very good flyer. My husband keeps reminding me that planes want to be in the air.

Jack smiled at her. "Well, he sounds like a very smart man."

The woman nodded. "I'll be sure to tell him that when he gets back from the bathroom."

The plane started to creak and rumble again, shaking restlessly in the air as if it were being hit by a hurricane. Jack gripped the sides of his chair, trying to keep calm.

When the plane finally stopped rumbling (at least, not as hard) Jack looked back over at the woman in the pink-red striped shirt. "Well, I'll keep you company until he does." She looked over at him and then Jack continued his sentence. "Don't worry. It's gonna be over."

The plane rumbled again but shook harder, and the people in the plane shout and scream. The staff members fell to the floor and bags from the overhead of the plane flew out everywhere. The engine roared and Jack closed his eyes, hanging on for dear life like everyone else on the plane.

An alarm started to beep loudly, and screams filled the air. The woman by Jack clearly looked worried, but Jack couldn't look over at her. The plane was shaking too hard.

The air masks flew down from the plane and into the peoples' faces. The plane shook even harder, the alarm still beeping in the background.

People grab the masks and they put them on as quickly as possible. People grab the sides of their chairs and Jack put his on, looking over at the woman once more.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The waves crashed on the ocean, swiftly moving up to the beach and taking the sand with them. Jack looked over the horizon, people in the background moving behind him.

A man said in the background, "It sounded like an animal." They were probably referring back to the odd noise they heard last night in the forest.

Another woman said, "That sound that it made, I keep thinking there was something really familiar about it."

"Where are you from?" a woman asked.

"The Bronx," another woman replied.

Kate walked up to Jack in the same shirt she had been wearing the day of the plane crashed.

"Might be monkeys," some people murmured in the background.

"Sure, it's monkeys. It's monkey island," another man agreed. The voices in the background overlapped, but Jack wasn't paying any attention to them.

Kate stared at Jack for a few moments before speaking. "You ready?" she asked him, remembering they were going to find cockpit.

Jack turned his head to look at her, then looked far off into the distance. "Kate, you showed me where the smoke was. I can get there myself--"

"I'm coming," she nodded, clearly not going to stay back.

Jack chuckled, pausing for a minute. "Well, you're gonna need better shoes." Kate smiled at him.

She walked to one of the dead bodies, staring over the man with a saddened expression. He was wearing nice brown bootlike-shoes with socks. Kate started to take the shoes off, looking like she almost regretted it.

Kate sighed and took another one of the shoes off, staring back at the dead man. She looked up and noticed the old man with the bloody scar running down his face, who locked his eyes with her's. The man smiled to reveal an orange in his mouth, his eyes sparkling at Kate.

Kate stared at him, not smiling or anything. The man looked away and chewed the orange, staring at the ground. Kate sighed and took the brown shoes, walking off.

A group of people were sitting in a circle. The black man with the son said, "Whatever it was, it wasn't natural."

The fat man with the frizzy hair walked to the circle, sitting down by one of the men. "Does anyone have any sunblock?" Charlie asked, looking up at the sky.

Shannon nodded, sitting beside Boone, her brother. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh, oh," Charlie replied as Shannon gave him the bottle. The frizzy-haired man looked around.

"So, I was just looking inside the fuselage," the fat man with frizzy hair began, "it's pretty grim in there. Do you think we should do something about the, uh . . ."

He looked over at the boy, who was drawing something in the sand. He didn't want to scare the kid.

"B-o-d-y-s?" he spelled, not wanting to say the word out loud so the kid didn't know. Charlie looked up and the boy's dad stared at the fat man.

"What are you spelling, man, bodies?" the father asked in confusion.

"B-o-d-i-e-s," the boy corrected the frizzy-haired man.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sayid nodded, staring at the fat man.

Then Shannon argued. "No, they'll deal with it when they get here."

Jack came up and kneeled down, looking around the people in the circle: Sayid, the boy, the boy's dad, the frizzy-haired man, Shannon, and Boone.

"I'm gonna go out and look for the cockpit," Jack began. "See if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal, help the rescue team." Jack looked at Boone as Sayid nodded at what Jack was saying. "You're gonna need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. You understand?"

Boone nodded. "Yeah, got it." He paused. "What about the guy with the leg, the tourniquet?--"

"I stopped the bleeding, I took it off last night. He should be all right," Jack cut in, looking around.

Boone nodded. "Yeah, cool. Good job."

Charlie looked up at Jack, starting to stand up. "I'll come with. I want to help."

Jack shook his head as he stood up as well. "No, I don't need any more help."

"No, it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still, so . . ." Charlie began to argue.

Jack looked away and nodded, allowing Charlie to tag along with he and Kate.

Charlie smiled. "Excellent."

~~~

The greenery in the forest was beautiful, vast hills and mountains rising in the distance. The sky was a clear blue, with clouds dotted around. It was a very nice day. The beach could be seen in the background with some people walking around. Jack, Kate, and Charlie were walking away, hoping to find the cockpit somewhere. Jack led the way with a walking stick, Kate behind him and Charlie behind Kate.

 

Kate decided to break the silence. "Can I ask you something?" she asked Charlie.

Charlie looked surprised. "Me? I'd be thrilled," he replied in his British accent. "I've been waiting."

Kate looked back at him, trailing behind Jack a few feet. "Have we ever met anywhere?"

Charlie laughed. "No. That would be unlikely."

Kate looked ahead and shrugged. "Hmm."

Charlie was smiling. "I look familiar, though, right?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah."

Charlie exhaled. "Can't quite place it?"

Kate looked away. "No, I can't."

Charlie fiddled with his fingers for a few brief moments, scratching his ear. "Yeah, I think I know."

Kate turned and looked at Charlie as she kept walking. "You do?”

Charlie nodded. "You all, everybody, you all, everybody," he sang. Kate looked back at him, chuckling.

"You've never heard that song?" he asked.

Kate laughed again. "I've heard it, I just don't know what the hell--"

Charlie cut in. "That's us. Driveshaft." Kate stopped and Charlie pointed to his fingers. "Look, the ring. Second tour of Finland. You never heard of Driveshaft?" Charlie looked so surprised Kate hadn't heard of them.

The woman raised her eyebrows. "The band?" she asked in a tone as if she didn't believe him.

"Yeah the band!"

"You were in Driveshaft?" She stared at him.

"I am in Driveshaft," he argued. "I play bass."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Charlie. Track 3, you know, I do backing vocals."

Kate smiled. "My friend Beth would freak. She loves you guys."

"Give me Beth's number, I'll call her, I'd love to. Does she live nearby?"

Jack ran back to them. "Hey," he said quickly, as if he were going to tell them something.

"Have you ever heard of Driveshaft?" Kate asked Jack, looking a bit excited.

Jack stopped, staring at the two.

"You all, everybody, you all, every . . . body," Charlie trailed off as Jack shook his head.

"We got to keep moving," Jack told them, panting. Charlie nodded and Kate looked at Charlie, amused. "They were good," she noted, turning away to follow Jack.

"They are good," he replied, following her, throwing something. "Still together. In the middle of a comeback."

Behind some bushes a few feet away, a yellow-tan golden retriever, the same one Jack had seen when he woke up from the plane crash, was watching the three of them walk by. The dog's tongue lolled as its brown eyes inspected the people carefully, its nose twitching.

Back on the beach, the old man sat by the crashing waves on the sand, a storm brewing in the distance. He looked to the left, not paying any attention to the rain clouds, and thunder rumbled overhead.

Jack, Kate, and Charlie kept moving through more foliage now, the forest dense and wet. Plants came up to about the height of all three of them, and Jack had to cut them away so they could move through them with his stick.

It suddenly began showering rain. They all looked up to the sky, but kept moving along. Charlie was holding onto his jacket, already drenched to the bone. "Hey guys, is this normal?" he asked. "Kind of day turning into night, you know. End of the world–type weather. Is this -- guys?"

The old man was still sitting out on the beach, staring at the ground, not caring that he was wet. People were scrambling around him, trying to find shelter. But he simply sat in the rain.

The Korean couple found some shelter under some rubble from the plane. A man tried to sit beside them but the husband shouted at him in Korean, trying to make him go away.

The frizzy-haired man stopped two people as they tried to run into the plane. "I'm telling you, you don't wanna go in there, there's too many bodies!"

The black man held up some cover, holding his son by his side.

The old man stretched out his arms, clearly savoring and loving the rain. He smiled, closing his eyes as it drenched him.

A little far off in the distance, exactly where it had happened last night, a rumbling and crunching of branches sound erupted into the air. The trees wavered and looked like they were being moved out of the way as there was a very loud stomp. The pregnant woman went from under the wing of the plane to look over, wondering what was happening. The black woman in the pink-red striped shirt came up from behind her, staring at the forest.

"There it is again," the pregnant woman said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh my god," the black woman uttered, looking fearful.

Jack, Kate, and Charlie kept walking and began to stop, staring up at something. They then kept on moving, walking over some vines and heading further into he forest. The front part of the plane was revealed, the nose stuck in the trees and the other part on the ground.

 

Jack stared at it for a long moment before deciding to break the silence. "Well, let's do this," he told Kate and Charlie.

They walked to the open part of the plane, and realized they would have to climb up the plane to reach the cockpit. Some plane rubble was cast off to the side, and the open part of the plane was torn up and broken.

Jack headed up first, Kate behind him, Charlie in the back.

There were a few bodies that were still in their seats, the oxygen masks still dangling from the cords they came down from. Kate looked horrified as she observed the plane.

Charlie looked around, gulping before he decided to speak. "Let's get this trans. . ." He shook his head, forgetting the word.

"Transceiver," Jack finished his word.

"Transceiver thing, and get out of here," Charlie continued.

Jack climbed up, using the side of the seats so he could hold onto something. He tried his best to ignore the body in the seat beside him, tearing his eyes away from the dead man.

Jack grunted, gasping for air as he kept moving up the plane. Kate was close behind him, exhaling sharply and grabbing onto anything to pull herself up.

The plane creaked and Charlie stuck out his tongue, reaching for the seats to boost himself up. He scrabbled on the slippery plane floor, looking around in silence.

Charlie slipped and grabbed the dead man's leg so he wouldn't fall down the plane and injure himself. He used all his strength to pull himself up, trying to catch up with Kate and Jack.

Jack boosted himself up using his feet and caught the cockpit door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He gasped and grunted, trying to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

He looked around and noticed a fire extinguisher. He began to pound on the cockpit door, hoping it would open soon.

Charlie finally scrambled up and gasped, holding himself as he watched Jack hit the door.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack exclaimed as he kept pounding on the cockpit door. Kate looked over at him, Charlie doing the same.

Suddenly the door burst open and a body went flying out. Jack gasped and moved out of the way as quickly as possible. Kate screamed, holding onto the side of the plane as the body fell out. Charlie was gasping for air, watching the body tumblr down the plane.

Jack caught his breath for a minute before looking at Kate and Charlie. "You okay?" he asked Katw.

Kate nodded, holding onto her sleeves. "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

Jack grasped the inside of the cockpit, pulling himself up.

"I'm fine," Charlie began in his British accent. "Charlie's fine, by the way."

"Okay," Jack answered.

Jack stood up, staring at his struggling friends. "Hey, you don't have to come up here," he told them.

"No, I'm good," Kate retorted.

Jack held out his hand and pulled Kate up, both of them grunting.

"So, what does a transceiver look like?" Kate asked once she was sitting down like Jack.

"Like a complicated walkie-talkie," Jack replied.

Jack scrambled up the plane, Kate on his tail. A dead pilot was in one of the seats, and Kate didn't even bother to look at the dead body.

Jack and Kate were looking around until one of the pilots gasped for air and held his head up. Jack gasped and Kate screamed. The pilot had blood running down his face, and he coughed heavily.

Jack placed his arm on the pilot's shoulder, staring at him. "Hey, can you hear me?" Jack asked the man.

The man was wheezing and he held his head back, not replying. "Hey, I need that water," Jack said, looking down at Kate.

Kate handed Jack the water and he opened it, allowing the pilot to drink as he said, "Here. Here you go."

The man choked up some water before coughing again, hardly looking at Jack as he talked. "How many survived?" the man asked.

"At least 48," Jack answered quickly. "Does anything feel broken?" Jack continued.

"No, no," the pilot replied, gasping for oxygen. "Just my head -- it's a little dizzy, that's all," he said, touching the top of his head.

Jack studied the man's head. "It's probably a concussion."

The man stared at Jack. "How long has it been?"

"16 hours," Jack sighed, panting.

"16 --" the pilot began, sighing and looking down. "Has anybody come?"

Jack shook his head, looking down at Kate. "Not yet."

"Six hours in," the pilot began, "our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence,  we were a thousand miles off course." The man shook his head. "They're looking for us in the wrong place."

Jack looked at Kate then looked back up at the pilot. After a few brief moments of silence the man spoke up once more. "We have a transceiver," he began to explain, trying to stand, but Jack kept his hand on the pilot.

"Good, good," Jack started, "that's what we were hoping. Listen, you shouldn't try to moe."

"No, no. I'm okay," the pilot replied.

The man pointed with his finger behind his chair. "The transceiver's right there. It's right there." Kate scrambled toward it, taking it and handing it to the pilot.

The man sat back on his seat and turned it on, static coming from the transceiver.

Jack looked at Kate. "Where's Charlie?" he asked.

Kate narrowed her eyes and turned to look back the plane. Jack watched the pilot fiddle with the transceiver, and the pilot shook his head in dismay. "It's not working."

Kate looked down the plane and there was an eerie creaking of the plane. She looked around, avoiding making eye contact with he dead bodies.

"Charlie?" she called out.

She was startled when Charlie burst out of the bathroom, looking at her.

She stared at him. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" she asked.

Charlie smiled at her. "What?"

There was a loud roaring that made the plane creak. All four people looked down and around the plane, wondering what in the world had made that sound. Then there was a low growling noise in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" the pilot pondered aloud, eyes wide.

Jack leaned forward. "Kate," he called."

Branches crunched outside, seeming to make as much noise as possible.

"It's right outside," Kate whispered as Jack held her.

The pilot looked at Kate then looked around. "What? What's right outside?--"

"Shh," Jack hushed the pilot, raising his hand.

There was an odd and mysterious growling sound outside. Kate scrambled to the side of the plane and gasped, trying to keep as quiet as possible in the process.

A dark shadow fell over the plane windows, but there was no way they could see what was outside from the rain tinting the windows.

 

Jack tried to wipe the rain off of the windows to see, but it was of no avail, as it was too hard to see outside.

All three, Kate, Jack, and the pilot, tried to look out of the windows. The pilot moved some vines out of the way to try and look, grunting to himself.

The pilot put the transceiver on one of the chairs and stuck his head out of the front plane windows. Suddenly, after a rumbling noise, the pilot was grabbed by something and taken out of the plane all-together. Kate gasped and Jack was startled, Charlie staring in silence as he scrambled up to the cockpit.

The pilot yelled in agony and screamed. Kate gasped and closed her eyes. Blood was splattered on the side of the window by Kate.

"Agh! Aagh!" The pilot's screams were cut short and Jack pulled himself back. Charlie's eyes were wide and Kate had a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What the hell just happened?!" Charlie exclaimed.

There was silence for a few moments before the plane shook and there was a loud crash outside.

Jack twisted around to try and grab the transceiver but it fell to the ground. Jack grunted and looked on the ground.

The nose of the plane fell from the trees and crashed upright on the ground. Kate covered her face and there was another loud rumble.

 

"Jack, come on!" Kate screamed as Jack tried to reach for the transceiver. Branches crunched outside louder this time, and Charlie yelled, "Just leave it!"

Jack managed to grab the transceiver and all three scrambled away from the cockpit.

The three ran from the plane as fast as their legs could carry them, roaring behind them. They kept running as fast as they could, rain pelting down on them as they tried not to slip in the mud.

Charlie fell as his foot got stuck in some vines. He gasped and looked up sharply when he heard the growling. He tried to quickly get his foot untangled, fear running through him.

"Hey!" Charlie called to Jack and Kate. Jack noticed this and ran back to help him as Kate went on.

Jack landed beside Charlie and helped untangle his foot, yelling at Charlie to run.

Kate ran and hid in the middle of some trees, looking like she was about to cry. She held onto a nearby vine, frantically looking around. She began sobbing, wondering if her friends were even alive. "Jack!" she screamed out.

There was a distant stomp and thunder crashed.

Kate tried to control her emotions for a moment. She hesitated for a few brief seconds. "1 . . ." she began, looking around. "2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5."

Kate jumped in her skin as she heard the crunching of branches beside her. She whipped her head that way, hoping it wasn't the monster.

She was shaking hysterically and turned and screamed as she run into Charlie. "Kate!" Charlie exclaimed as they both tumbled to he ground.

"Where the hell's Jack?" Kate asked quickly.

"I don't know!" Charlie replied frantically.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he pulled me up!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know?"

"We got separated! Look, I fell down! He came back for me, that thing was --"

"Did you see it?" Kate cut in.

Charlie shook his head. "No. No. But it was right there. We were dead! I was--and then Jack came back and he--and he pulled me up! I don't know where he is!"

Kate looked up as the rain began to cease. She gasped and watched the water trickle down the vines. Charlie exhaled and laid his head back on the ground.

Kate paused for a moment before speaking. "We have to go back for him."

Charlie raised his head in shock. "Go back? There? Kate, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Then don't come." She stood up and began to walk back, hoping to find Jack. Charlie sighed and rested his head back on the ground, looking at the sky. He closed his eyes and jumped up. "Kate!"

The two of them walked back to where they had been. They stepped over large tree branches and looked around the wet forest. There was a scream in the distance and Charlie looked over his shoulder, taking his hoodie off. He continued walking after Kate, although he kept looking over his shoulder, but not bothering to go and see who or what was screaming.

"I heard you shout," Charlie started. "I heard you shout 'Jack'. I'm Charlie, by the way." He pointed to himself.

Kate and Charlie began to stare at something, walking toward it. "What is that?" Charlie asked.

Sticking out of the mud by a puddle of brown water there was a silver winged-thing pilots wear (lmao I forgot what it's called)

 

Kate picked this up and then looked into the puddle. There was a body in the trees and she gasped, reeling back in shock. Kate and Charlie looked up into the tree.

"What --" Charlie began as they looked closer at the person.

"It's the pilot," a voice behind the two people spoke, cutting Charlie off. They turned around and there Jack stood, mud all over his white shirt. He stumbled forward, staring at Kate for a moment before she spoke.

"Did you see it?" Kate asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. It was right behind me, but I dove into the bushes."

"Guys?" Charlie asked, and Jack and Kate turned to him.

Charlie was looking up at the tree. He pointed at the pilot. "How does something like that happen?"

All three looked up to see the pilot covered in crimson red blood, his face messed up and his clothes disheveled, laid on the tree with his arms and legs hanging down. The screen goes black.


End file.
